Big Bird at Camp credits
Opening Logos * CTW · Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * "Big Bird at Camp" Episode List * Episodes of Sesame Street ** 1706 ** 1707 ** 1708 ** 1709 ** 1710 Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Lisa Simon and Emily Squires * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Jeffrey Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, David Korr * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson, Kathryn Mullen, Cheryl Blalock, Edward G. Christie, Fran Brill, Bryant Young * Special Guest Stars: Giancarlo Esposito, Marilyn Sokol * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Susan Moore, Edward G. Christie * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ted May * Associate Directors: Ted May, Mary Schmid * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Paul Robinson * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Danette Morganelli, Joseph M. Catalano, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martin Gaujenieks * Video Controller & Tape Operator: Dennis Degan * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Dave Kinney, Joe Lo-Rè * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Studio Executive: George Kaufman * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, PhD * Associate Director: Istar Schwager * Researcher: Dan Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1982 Children's Television Workshop * Location Services Provided by Rebo Associates, New York Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:PBS Category:Camping Category:Children's Television Workshop